


Cozy & Comfort

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Love, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and her small family settle in for the night.





	Cozy & Comfort

After her bath, Carol stands in front of the medicine cabinet mirror rubbing body lotion everywhere on her neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Her daughter barrels straight into her hipbone in her own puffy sheep printed pajamas with full blown energy and exhilaration. Rindy clings onto Carol with her hot face rubbing up against the soft fabric of the pink bathrobe.

“What are you doing out of your bed? It’s way past your bedtime,” Carol clicks her teeth, placing the lotion bottle down on the edge of the sink. She bends over to lift her daughter up by the armpits and carries her out of the bathroom with Therese standing at the top of the stairs, out of breath from the chasing the girl.

Carol brings Rindy inside the spare bedroom with Therese following behind. She watches Carol pull the blankets out before laying Rindy down on her back. Tickling the girl, Carol leans downwards to give Rindy a loud peck between the eyes. Rindy squirms like she’s done when she was a baby. Therese comes over and slips a small hug goodnight. 

“Goodnight, little one,” Therese murmurs, rubbing her nose along the four-year-old’s.

“Nighty night!” Rindy recites, loosening her grip around Therese’s neck.

“If you need anything, Rindy Pie, Mommy and Thez will be right downstairs, okay?” Carol explains, sliding one bare arm around Therese’s waist.

“Uh huh,” Rindy nods. She nestles her head further into her pillow and watches her two mommies leave with the lights shut off, but the door left open a crack.

Therese cuddles close to Carol on the couch downstairs while they both listen to a radio program with leftover cups of tea on the coffee table and cigarettes burning inside an ashtray dish. Carol rubs Therese’s arms with her hands to give her warmth and drapes a crochet made blanket over themselves for cozy and comfort. Therese looks over towards her and smiles with their mouths pressing together in a kiss.


End file.
